Dashboard applications provide a user the ability to view collections of data in visual presentations. Legacy dashboard applications provided predefined operations that could be performed with the data, with very few opportunities for user customization of the operations. In instances where users could customize the operations, small errors (such as syntax errors) could cause the dashboard application crash or perform undesirable operations.